


You're Not Being Fair

by jayemitch



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayemitch/pseuds/jayemitch
Summary: A short one shot based off of a whim after seeing the sneak peak for 908 and a suggestion from Twitter that we just needed a good explosion of feelings to get this angst over!
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	You're Not Being Fair

“How could you?” Sylvie shoved by him when he opened the loft door at her knock a few days later.

“What do you mean?” Matt stammered, having a pretty good idea what she was talking about.

“HOW COULD YOU?” She pulled off her mask and whirled around to face him. She was probably the most angry he had seen her in a long time.

“Uh, hi Brett.” Severide said nervously from the kitchen, where he was pouring himself a cup of coffee, trying to deflect and give Casey a minute to get it together.

“And, how could you let him?” Sylvie spun to face Severide.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Severide held his hands up in defense.

“Uh oh. Mom’s mad.” Stella emerged from the bedroom and eyed the situation. “Who did what?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Severide shrugged. “I don’t think I did at least.”

“That’s exactly the problem.” Sylvie threw her hands up. “You didn’t even try to talk any sense into him or stop him.”

“If you’re mad at me, don’t yell at him.” Casey reasoned with a sigh.

“Well, then, tell me Matthew Casey, how you could be that petty, that childish, that begrudging to write Greg up for something he didn’t deserve to be written up for.” Sylvie demanded angrily.

“Casey, you wrote him up?” Stella asked in shock.

“I think we’ll give you guys some privacy.” Kelly decided, heading towards his room.

“But I wanna hear this.” Stella shook her head and Kelly grabbed her around the waist pulling her with him.

“I think we still will.” Kelly pointed out quietly as he shut the door behind them.

“Well, what have you got to say for yourself?” Sylvie questioned him again the second she heard the door click.

“He disobeyed the chain of command.” Matt shrugged.

“No, he didn’t.” Sylvie charged. “He never actually disobeyed orders Casey. He took control of a scene on his first call at a new house because he’s normally the one in charge at his house.”

“Well, he’s not at 51. I am.” Matt reminded her guiltily. He wasn’t exactly proud of his actions and had had time to think about it since he had filed it.

“And I’ve always admired and respected you for being the fairest, honorable and even the best damn Captain I’ve ever worked for and this was below you Matt Casey.” She challenged. “I expect better leadership from Captain Casey.” She bit out.

“I may have acted hastily.” Her words knifed through him. Whatever was happening between them, her belief and support of him as a captain had never wavered and he was ashamed he had shaken it.

“May have?” Sylvie pressed in disbelief. “You didn’t even give him a damn chance to explain it.”

“I didn’t.” Matt agreed with her. 

“You didn’t even give him a chance to be a part of 51.” Sylvie continued.

“What was I supposed to do, throw out a red carpet?” Matt demanded, frustrated.

“No.” Sylvie was enraged. “But I didn’t expect you to be unwelcoming, rude and unreasonable.”

“He was only there for a shift.” Matt shrugged.

“And you made sure of that now didn’t you?” Sylvie questioned him.

“Sorry you don’t get to flirt with him in the locker room anymore.” Matt said bitterly.

“Are you kidding me?” Sylvie blew up. “I literally had to run into the Kitten Club returning your damn shirt the morning after and I was nothing but polite when it was literally KILLING me and you felt the need to introduce me to your new girlfriend who was just visiting and you give Greg a rip for showing up to WORK at the house when he didn’t have a choice but to report?” Sylvie was so angry, she couldn’t even see straight.

“She’s NOT my girlfriend.” Matt corrected. “I didn’t mean for you to see her.”

“And then when I start to move on and try to get past all of my feelings for you and you treat me this unfairly.” Sylvie didn’t even hear his words.

“I don’t know why you have to get past your feelings for me.” Matt raised his voice in frustration.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Sylvie sucked in a deep breath and it was like her entire being just deflated when she realized she would never be able to get over him, with him this engrained in her life. “I can’t keep fighting this every day.”

“Good.” Matt mistook what she was saying.

“I need to leave 51.” Sylvie realized, standing up and heading towards the door.

“No.” The fear that rose in Matt was indescribable. His throat constricted and he heard rushing in his ears.

“It’s the only way.” Sylvie mumbled, reaching for the doorknob.

“NO.” Matt crossed the room in less than a heartbeat and slammed a hand on the door, firmly closing it before it could open any further.

“Matt.” She stared at his hand on the door in front of her. “Please, just let me go.” She begged, leaning forward and resting her head on the cold metal door.

“No.” He was done letting her go. “I gave you space when you asked for it before. Against my better judgement. I didn’t want to. We never talked and that’s how we got here. I’m not letting you go. I’m NOT.” He repeated meaningfully. “I won’t. I _**can’t**_ Sylvie. I don’t want you to fight your feelings for me. _**I**_ want to be with you Sylvie. _**I**_ want to love you like you deserve.” He carefully pulled her to turn around so she was facing him. She had silent tears running down her face and her eyes were squeezed shut. “I wrote him up for all the wrong reasons, I’ll admit it. I was jealous. I couldn’t stand to see you two together. I don’t want you smiling at him the way you used to smile for me.” He reached and placed a finger under her chin, pulling her face up so she would look into his eyes, if she would actually open them. He paused, waiting for her to open up her eyes and meet his. When she finally did, he continued. “I want to be the one that makes you smile. I want to be the one who makes you laugh. I want to be the one who gets to hold you. I want to be the one who gets to love you.” He pleaded. “Because I do. I love you more than I thought was possible to love anyone. It wouldn’t matter if Gabby came back to Chicago Sylvie. I don’t have any room in my heart for anyone but you.” Sylvie sucked in a breath. For the first time in months, she felt a lightness in her heart.

“Matt, you need to be sure.” Sylvie told him honestly. “I can’t fall any more in love with you and then lose you because I don’t know if I could recover.”

“I can’t promise you won’t lose me Sylvie. That’s the reality of our job and you know that.” Matt reminded her. “But I can promise you that I will never want leave you. Nothing could ever make me want to leave the best thing in my life. The most important person in my life. Tell me you believe that.” He pleaded.

“I think I finally do.” Sylvie realized, her eyes softening. He carefully wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. Looking intently into her eyes, he slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.


End file.
